1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to detachable seat cover, and more particularly to a multi-functional seat shield which not only is adapted for protecting of a car seat by detachably covering its contact surfaces, but also can be used as an outdoor ground pad.
2. Description of Related Arts
How to prevent the wet and dirty body or sportswear from polluting the expensive leather made or fabric made car seat becomes a common headache to every sporter. The body sweats will permeate into the leather or fabric of the seat and cause non-repairable damages gradually. Besides, it is very difficult and expensive to clean the stains and dirt on the seats. Therefore, all drivers would try their best to avoid getting their seats dirty.
However, there are still a lot of circumstances that may pollute the car seats. such as:
1. When a dog or a cat is required to be carried in the vehicle.
2. Your child passenger may spill on the seats.
3. Your beachwear may carry a lot of sand from the beach.
4. When you carry your sporting accessories, such as ratchets, clubs, baseball bats, golf shoes, rollerblades, gameballs, and etc., on the seats.
5. You are not allow to take a shower to clean your sweat body before driving home.
6. When you need to drive in a rainy day or snowy day.
Somebody may bring a towel or a sheet of PVC or Nylon fabric in the trunk for covering the car seat when required. It is unpractical because it is very difficult to keep the covering towel or fabric sheet to remain in position and may cause uncomfortable feeling to the driver or passengers. Moreover, the covering sheet or towel itself may get dirty before being used to cover the seat.